The Fountain of Youth
by DangerousDiamond
Summary: AU Jack is washed up on an island on his way to the Fountain of Youth and found an unexpected help and hindrance in his journey. What Jack once thought has an attainable legend, is really something far more sinister.


Disclaimer: Don't own, ain't owning… and if you get annoyed if someone can't write in pirate ebonics then keep it movin' #OppsThereItIs

This is my first serious fanfic, it will take longish times to update, but I'll try to get in at least 1 a month. Each chapter will be about this length I'm sure. Read at you own risk. lol

**The Fountain of Youth**

The shabby worn, bucket of a row boat washed into port in the small island some time ago. The island name, hell if he knew. The blasted sea had pulled him here. He couldn't even call it a port, and much as a well formed natural area to put ships and boats, and jump in the water and swim ashore. This island was the ban of his very existence right now. Did he need supplies, no. Were there repairs to be done, no… well yes but no. Did he try to steer his mini ship, of course. One minute he was rowing under perfectly clear blue skies, the next minute a large dark wave came crashing over the tiny vessel and he was wash up here. Wet, cold, confused, and here. Well, actually he was washed up onto the shore and his boat after him… in pieces. Now Captain Jack Sparrow was staring down the blade of a machete belonging tall imposing hairy dark black man … and friends.

"What business do you have here?"

The Captain sighed. Had he just not cheated Davy John's locker? Didn't he just save the world… or some form of it. Had he not just lost his ship? Ugh! "If it be all the same to you mate, I have none."

"It be not all the same-"

"Captain!" A most welcome interruption came in the form of a small erratic repetitive voice that was drawing closer and closer. Jack looked up to see a girl running toward them. Unruly dark hair in a haphazard braid down her back, framing dull light brown skin, on a small malnurished frame. The thing was nearly stumbling over her shabby old dress that was a size too big. She finally came up to the large man; whom was unnaturally large in comparison with her. She rested her hand on his shoulder, and could barely catch her breath. She gestured toward the captain.

"Thomas, this is the man I told you about. Don't you remember? The one that she sent. Isn't that right captain?" the pair turned to Jack expectantly.

Jack immediately wiped the confused look of his face and exchanged it for a cheeky smile, "Did I forget to mention that before?"

"See Thomas, this is my guest," the girl walked over to Jack, clumsily linked arms with him and slowly but firmly began to remove him from the position where his neck was in danger. "Aren't you lucky Captain Sparrow, we were just about to have a most grand feast. … You do eat don't you?"

She stopped walking. Jack peered down into expectant bright dark brown eyes. She was honestly waiting for him to answer. Sensing that the audience had not completely retired, he gave the girl a swift nod of affirmation and was relieved to find the audience dissipate. His immediate observation, this child was crazy… and he knew a thing or two about lapses in cognitive ability.

They resumed walking, and he heard her whisper and knew it was intended for him. "She said you had a ship, where is it."

"If you don't mind me asking luv, who is _she_?"

To Jack increasing confusion, she never answered, and they sat side by side at a table outside around a pit fire. No one seemed to pay her any attention, thus not paying him any attentions. Jack went to pick-up some of the food, but felt a sharp pain as his hand was slapped away. The little girl was shifting through the food and putting it on his plate. She looked up at him with large brown eyes when she realized he wasn't eating and made a pointed gesture for him to do as such. "Do you have everything?"

"Everything of what?"

"Everything you brought with you here."

Jack thought about all the things that had been with him on the boat. Couldn't very well risk losing the type of things a captain such has him had in his possession, so he did in fact have everything he owned on his person. Except his ship, but he was working on that. Albeit unsuccessfully. And he hadn't exactly brought things here like the little girl seemed to imply. _He _himself had been brought here. Curse the very sea he loved. Jack moved to tell the child this, but she interrupted him and began to try to pull him up. "Good, follow me."

It seemed the dinner party had gotten carried away with spirit, or spirits. None of the island inhabitants seemed to be paying attention to anything around them put each other. A few had succumb to what Jack has assumed were the effects of liquor and were sprawled out at their very seats. No one paid any attention to them leaving as everyone seemed to be quite merry. She pulled Jack along behind her as she scurried about in the large dingy, light brown dress. They maneuvered to a small cabin/tent, she grabbed a small bag, and a brown hat that looked eerily familiar to Jack. "Ok I'm ready."

If his life didn't depend on it, he would have set the record straight right there. He would be the one leaving; she would be staying and if she were leaving it most certainly would not be with him. Captain Jack Sparrow considered himself to be able to perform many task to assure his existence and success. Altering the truth, borrowing without asking, assisting someone in an indefinite nap, etc. Many things; but babysitting was not one of them.

Jack looked up from his thoughts as the girl had seemingly lead him to the other side of the island. He faintly heard her struggling to catch her breath, noticing for the first time they very brisk and urgent pace she had seat. He felt the sweat on her palm, and noticed that she was still struggling to move within the large dress. As he started to voice his opinion leaving her on the island, Jack was overcome with a nagging feeling that told him he had see to this girl. And for some reason he could not find the urge to release his hand. So again he let her pull his hand about, and then the form of a small, old, but sturdy ship came into view. And that was when he started to pay attention.

"This is yours for now until we can get your ship back. I picked the crew, but she told me enough tales to know what I needed to give you, "the girl gasped and she leaned over herself in a poor attempt to catch her breath. Their hands separated as they both began to walk closer to the ship, so see a few crew members preparing to exit the island.

"Who's she luv?"

The girl stumbled slightly in the sand but righter herself in time to prevent a complete fall, "My sister."

They had made it a safe distance from the island, the wind seemed to agree with them. And the sky was traitorously clear, Jack noted begrudgingly. The girl had introduced Jack to all of what she called his crew. He kept periodically asking her whom this 'she' was. Jack could barely paying attention to the introductions, and he tried to bob and weave to get her attention so the girl could answer his question. He was at the helm, and she walked up next to him. "Port Royal."

Jack wanted to throw his hat down and jump up and down. He was headed to Port Royal, but he hated to be told what to do; especially by a stranger. Did his best to restrain himself but pinned the girl with a look of displeasure all the same. "Why?"

"Don't you think Barbossa would be looking for you to return to Port Royal at some point? He'd probably be hanging around. I really do need to get the pearl."

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it. "Who told you about Barbossa? And why do you think he would be looking for me."

"I think you have something that he would be wanting, just as he has something of yours." The girl turned away from Jack slightly. And began digging through her bag. Her tone had suddenly changed, interesting Jack to the point where he decided to pay mild attention. "Normally I would not be concerned with what he has of yours or you of he's but it's something of yours that I need. And I need it now."

He pulled out his compass and regarded the girl through his lashes. He decided to opt for another question, no doubt he would get any answers. "And your name?"

"AnaBella," she answered barely letting the question fully escape his mouth, still busying herself with her bag.

He nearly dropped his compose and turned to give the girl a much better look. Taking in her slender figure, and well defined features of her face. A ghost of a face. "AnaMaria wouldn't happen to be your sister would she?"

AnaBella nodded.

…

Old habits die hard. Even though the ship they were on was did not have the noticeable black sails of his pearl, and the ship actually didn't look like a pirate ship, and it was night time; the captain still anchored the ship a distance from the actual port, and continued in a row boat. And with two times the people, he was doing all the work. AnaBella. She had insisted that he take her to shore.

"_You don't know what you are supposed to be doing and need my help, Jack."_

"_Captain luv. Captain Jack." He nearly kicked the wooden boards of the deck, while mumbling under his breath as he tried to make his way to the row boat. "Why can't you call me Captain at least?"_

_The girl had stumbled passed him with a muttering of excuse me and got in the boat. Arms crossed, eyes closed, nose turned to the sky. 'There'll be no movin' her' Jack had grudging thought as he moved into the boat.'_

Jack peered over to where the little girl was sitting; he had taken to calling her Bella, because he couldn't bear to call her Ana. Over the course of the time they had been travelling to Port Royal, he realized a few things about his companion. She was an absolutely useless little thing. Once a ship was spotted near them and he had given her a spare sword in case of a raid. She had held it like it would bite her and asked what did he expect her to do with it; that when he realized she didn't know anything about swordsmanship. Then when they got in the row boat he had given her one of the oars and… well to her credit she did know to stick it in the water, but she let a current get it way from her hold. Jack had to get in the water to retrieve it, then decided it would just be easier to do everything himself.

The other thing Captain Jack had realized was that she was used to getting her way. If the boat incident were any indication. The night they had left the island he went to retire for the night, in the Captains quarters. He mistakenly had not paid attention, unbuttons his shirt, got in the bed and was swiftly pushed back to the wooden floor.

_Jack adjusted his eyes, rose his head slowing over the edge of the bed, and was meet with a pair of calm, and slightly apologetic eyes peering at him. "Sorry I didn't know it was you."_

"_Who else would be in the Captain's quarters, luv." Jack peered over the length of the bed when he heard rustling. Bella had moved to the edge of the bed. In bewilderment, Jack placed himself on what he presumed was his edge of the bed. By her even birthing he could tell she had fallen asleep already. "Why did you think I was coming to get you?"_

And that was how they sleep every night. And even at the slight and surprising considering it came from Jack, insistence that it was a most improper arrange, Bella had vehemently refused to sleep in any other room. Jack had grown increasing annoyed also refused to sleep in another room because he was the captain.

"_Then we have reached an agreement: neither of us will be sleeping in any other room." Bella had once again moved over on the bed. "So I suggest you get comfortable Jack."_

"_Captain!"_

Jack dismissively helped Bella out of the little boat, God forbid she fall or something. Another trait he had noticed, she was clumsy. He didn't even pay attention as she stepped on the pier. A decision he later regretted. For had he paid any type of attention instead of grumbling under his breath about the uselessness of Bella, he would have heard the other seat of disciplined booted footsteps on the pier.

"Oh Jack, I think we have a visitor."

"Captain, luv. Captain." Jack went to stand up and was met with the imposing view of Commodore Norrington. Jack silently cursed the little girl. "Commodore."

"It's like I can sniff you. Somehow I knew you were the one going to be in this row boat. And if it weren't for you saving my life… and Elizabeth's, then you would be taken straight to the noose." The commodore took AnaBella's hand in his and helped her in his carriage. "It would be faster and more discreet this way I believe."

As the rode in the carriage to Elizabeth's residents. Jack had begun to have a mental conversation with himself. He had to drop this girl off, she'd make a fine chambermaid or something for Miss Turner. Since he had found this child, he had had the strangest occurrences with life. And he knew a few things about strange. Jack had just begun to settle down in his set as he felt the carriage beginning to slow. The commodore addressed them. "We should be here. Sparrow, I trust you will make this expedition swift, so that you can be rid this nice honorable town of you stench."

As the carriage stopped, and before Norrington could move toward the door. AnaBella spoke, "Commodore which do you enjoy better being a part of the Navy or the combination of the life at sea and a since of order?"

Norrington stilled. "Excuse me?"

"Do you enjoy the Navy because it provides you with a right to enforce order and balance while in the environment of the vast ocean, or do you love the ocean and justice as you have come to achieve it through the navy?" Jack had even now become suddenly interested. Bella suddenly did not sound like an incoherent little girl. He chanced a glance had Norrington who appeared to also be taken back by the complexity of such a question.

Bella gathered her bag and skirts a proceeded to stand and move toward the door. She stopped slightly in front of a stunned Norringting. "When next we meet you have me an answer, and I will have you an offer."

AnaBella moved to get herself out of the carriage and Norrington intercepted, sticking out his hand. AnaBella looked at it cautiously before shaking it, keeping precarious brown eyes focused on the seaman. Norrington held fast to her hand while opening the carriage, and personally helped her down. He sent a distasteful glare in Jacks direction. "A lady such as yourself should consider a proper chaperone perhaps."

Jack stumbled out of the carriage behind the pair. He had been studying the interaction and had come to a very important conclusion that he had somehow failed to miss. AnaBella was not a little girl. A tad bit young, but a young lady in every rite of the words she was called. As Norrington took off in his carriage, Jack gave Bella a look over. She had cleaned up since being on the ship with him. She had changed dresses, the one she had on now fit her, giving him view to a petite bow of a woman's figure.

"Unfortunately that's my chaperone for the time being." AnaBella stuck her thumb at Jack.

…

Before they could reach Elizabeth's door steps Bella abruptly turned to Jack and pinned him with a very serious look, that further confirmed his suspicions that this was not a little girl. She stuck a hand on her hip and suddenly this situation became very familiar. "Because you had no ship."

Jack ran his hand over his face. The quicker he got rid of this blasted woman the better. Bella did nothing for his already jigsaw puzzle of a mind. What the hell was she talking a- …

"_Captain luv. Captain Jack." He nearly kicked the wooden boards of the deck, while mumbling under his breath as he tried to make his way to the row boat. "Why can't you call me Captain at least?"_

-bout. Jack had snapped out of his memory as Bella continued to move to the now opening door without him in tow. "I would think you would have to have a ship to Captain to be called a Captain. No ship, no captain. Captain."

…

Elizabeth had heard the carriage pull up, knowing it would be visitors she decided to meet them at the door. She heard talk of Captain this and Captain that, and was anticipating and appearance of Jack Sparrow. However, upon her hasty exit the berating she was going to give Jack died in her throat as she came face to face with a ghost.

"Hi Miss Turner, I apologize for lack of a proper introduction be we must hurry. I need you to get your husband's heart immediately." Elizabeth peered over the girls shoulder at a stunned Captain Jack. "Now Miss Turner."

Jack hurriedly ushered the women into the home. The time to ponder over how Bella knew about the heart in the box and all that was later. He felt his ship, the pearl was near. A since of urgency was immediately placed on the situation. "I'd be doing what she says Elizabeth… just for good measure."

…

Elizabeth moved swiftly through her halls to her dressing room. The chest was hidden in a secret compartment that lined the bottom of a chest that contained numerous linens. The clatter of something valuable could be heard from Elizabeth's entrance hall, but when Mrs Turner moved to go see to the commotion, and firm arm stopped her.

"Its Barbossa and Jack, I need you to call your husband to you now I will need The Dutchmen above sea level for a few weeks."

Elizabeth looked at the chest and back and AnaBella, "What do you mean call Will? If you know what's in this chest then you know that I must wait 10 years to see him."

"I understand why my sister never shared anything with you people." AnaBella paused as the clatter and commotion seemed stop. "We will have to figure this out later. If I hear no noise either Jack lost, Barbossa is dead, or the men are planning on leaving the both of us. Which would you wager Mrs. Turner?"

Elizabeth suddenly became livid at the thought of being left out, she was the reigning pirate king after all. In a swift and elegant movement she grabbed the bag she kept under her bed, in case of adventure or piracy, and nearly yanked AnaBella's arm off to drag her down the hall. "Let's go."

…

Well the ladies were right. The men were trying to trying to leave them, but Elizabeth had reached the stairs at the right moment. But before she could talk, AnaBella had tripped down a few stairs causing a few items to spill from her bag. Jack had reactively moved to maybe catch her. He didn't actually know what his body was moving to do when Bella toppled, but whatever it was had been was stopped by Barbossa's sword at his neck.

"Since our plans have been altered, I believe you be having something that belongs on my ship."

AnaBella grabbed the nearly forgotten letter, she stood up and walked over to Jack. "My sister wanted me to give you this when you found me, I forgot."

Jack wanted to sigh. "I don't think this is the proper time luv."

AnaBella stomped her foot on the floor loudly. This caused everyone to stop and look at her. "You will take the letter that AnaMaria told me to give you and give me the map that Barbossa has asked you for."

Barbossa, thinking this was going his way regained his concentration of the skin at the blade of his sword. He smirked triumphantly, "Well Jack, do as the young lady says."

AnaBella moved forward with her letter held out. Jack blindly reached for the map and retrieved it from somewhere within his shirt. The exchange was made, and Barbossa's delighted smile turned a near cry. Jack simultaneously made a painfully noise in this throat as Bella had swiftly thrown the map into the fireplace… the burning fire place.

Bella pointed to Jack, "The letter please."

…

_Jack,_

_AnaBella is my sister, she will explain everything. She knows where to go. Take care of her._

_P.S. this is my payment for the boat you stole. A Pirates Debt. _

_Love,_

_AnaMaria_

…

Jack looked up from the note to Bella whom was in the process of shoving her sister's signature brown hat on her head, got her bag and proceeded out into the street, without waiting for followers. "To the fountain."


End file.
